


Sorry, Mr. Queen

by iriswesttt



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswesttt/pseuds/iriswesttt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth 3 AU - Westallen as a criminal duo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Mr. Queen

_Sorry, Mr. Queen, but today will be the day your wife goes jewellery free._  
A thrill travelled down Iris’ spine as she heard the click of the vault opening. Now that was a lot of gold. 

This wasn’t one of their usual missions. Barry and her normally went for jewels and art pieces and things as such kept in banks’ vaults. Those were the valuable things they could sell on the black market but that would be reimburse to their owners: let the banks be the ones actually robbed (though let’s be real, this wasn’t all that different, the Queens probably had all of it insured anyway.) In Iris’ opinion the owners of such valuable and sentimental treasures, those who were just lucky enough of being born where they did, and didn’t consider that they had to ever share anything with the rest of the world, did actually deserve to have their heirlooms disappear as well, after all money wouldn’t buy it back for once and they would learn a lesson in humility. 

Besides those treasures, lately, they had also been trying some cybernetic robbery as well, mostly big corporations. There was a lot of money going around on industrial espionage, and it was Iris’ responsibility to find a buyer for the stuff they had, or sometimes deal with a buyer’s order. Barry liked the hacker thing, developing new cryptographs and making sure they were untraceable was a high for him, (just as much as playing a part to get to where they needed to be, fooling the bank attendants or listening to the vault opening did it for her), but the virtual aspect of it, in Iris opinion’s, cheapened the experience by a whole lot: there was nothing like physically seeing the treasure right in front of you, just waiting to be taken.  

Well, nothing except maybe sex. Not just any sex, growing up the boys (ok, maybe it was just one boy in high school) she tried before Barry were incredibly selfish, so ironically it was the selfish thief the one person who always worried about her first, taking it as a challenge, always saying  _well, girls are harder to please_ so of course he was the one most deserving of praising. 

But inside the sarcastic exterior Barry was actually very sweet and caring, which was what made so difficult to keep her promise of never loving anyone as long as she lived. That and the way he looked at her, like she was actually better than any of the gold they would encounter in their way. 

In a way she was glad she had broken her promise, eight years with Barry were worth more than the double of it alone, but loving someone always filled things with liabilities and it made so that if one of them was caught both lives would be over.  

Iris met Barry they were 18. They were both just out of high school and had the same genius idea for a genius mission that ended up almost being frustrated by the fact that they got into the armoured-car, going out of the Central City Museum of Modern Art, at the same time. 

They had to either work together or give up and they had seconds during which all the communication had to be silent to decided. She thought he was too much of a stuck up to be a good thief when she first laid eyes on him, the grandpa sweaters and the fancy italian leather oxfords, but neither of them would have made it alone that day so she decided to resign to fate after all.

Besides there was something they shared that set the deal for life: they always looked for someone they thought deserved to be stolen. If the world wasn’t fair then they would make the real meritocracy apply, they had the skills necessary and that was all it was supposed to take after all, was’t it? So if someone couldn’t properly care for their things… 

They fucked the first time that day as well, when it was over, by the Van Gogh carefully placed on one of the walls of the small loft she lived in back then and they both learned how much more fun it was to have someone to share things with.

Now she could hear him over the comms.  _“45 seconds. 30 now”_. He thought the mission was too risky: robbing the Queen’s mansion vault in the middle of the masquerade ball they were throwing for the Queen’s industry anniversary, but once she showed him that the Queens were embezzling money from the city to apply in their private business she knew he would never tell her no, so here they were now.

Barry had hacked into their security system, complaining about its difficulty. Apparently Mrs. Queen took care of that personally. But Iris knew Barry appreciated the challenge. And now she had her heart on her throat with the knowledge she had 120 seconds to get in and get out before the back up alarm was activated and Barry counting it down was doing her no good.

“I know”, she informed him; “Relax! I’ve got this.”

She pulled the tangle on metal and stones into her embellished clutch, turning it heavy, and thankfully all of it fitted because detangling it wasn’t going to be an easy task. A Barry task, since he was the patient one between the two of them. Maybe she would get to keep some of this stuff, the non exclusive pieces (the emerald ring was particularly beautiful) so she could wear it without catching anyone’s eyes.

She closed the vault and walked out the room, carefully doing so without being seen, with a muted  _“Done”, a_ nd heard Barry let out a relived breath.

He was waiting for her by the bottom of the servants’ stairs (who had a stair for servants anyway?), and as soon as she reached him his arm latched by her waist, holding her close. 

He looked very sharp in the expensive suit and the red bow tie she had picked for him and his hand protective on her back, left exposed by the dress she was wearing, was almost the perfect conclusion for the mission. Almost. So she stopped on her tracks and turned to give him a kiss and he responded eagerly to it, sucking on her bottom lip, slipping his tongue on her mouth and making it more wet than strictly necessary as she pulled away to a string of spit and her red lipstick smudged all over his lips.

She tried wiping it away with her fingers as he watched her dumbfoundedly, with dreamy eyes, and she couldn’t resist placing another kiss, a little one this time, on his lips;

“Now tell me that wasn’t fun” she dared him as a waiter approached them and offered champagne. 

Barry took two glasses and after handling her one he freed Iris from the heavy minaudière and kissed her again, staining himself with her lipstick when she had just cleaned him from it. Well, at least it made very clear he was taken. And it matched his tie.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Westallen Hiatus Week


End file.
